Media assets, especially live broadcast programs such as sporting events, are not always of interest to a user at all times during the broadcast. A user may tune to other assets during commercial breaks, half-time shows, or other times when the asset is not of particular interest to the user. Often, when a user tunes to a different, second asset, the user becomes engrossed in the second asset and may forget to return to the first asset in a timely manner, or at all. As a result, the user may miss a portion of the first asset, including important events therein, such as the user's favorite football team scoring a touchdown. Related art systems may automatically return to a media asset when a commercial break ends, but do not detect events in the first asset, or use such detected events to trigger a return operation.